Fairy Tail: Origins: Erza
by FatesFortuneWriter
Summary: This is the first installment of the Fairy Tail: Origins series. The point of the series to follow the lives of the guild members before arriving to Fairy Tail. The first story will be Erza's life and how she ends up at Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Fairy Tail: Origins

X770

"Now everyone stay put and shut up!" The guard hollered. He was wearing a gray shirt and pants with a purple cape that had an odd symbol on the back. Anybody with that symbol was to be feared, I would learn quickly.

I looked down at my wrists, where they had put on two black bracelets. I don't know the reason; however there seemed to be an energy flowing in them. We had all been piled up onto a cargo ship and were moving—our destination unknown. I sat, huddled in a corner, fear running through my body. My town had been raided, my parents and I separated. I don't even know their current location. Our captors seem to be vile people, who care not for the feelings of others. I looked around at the forlorn faces surrounding me. There was one woman who was pregnant, rubbing her giant belly. There was another man who seemed to be mourning the events that had just occurred. There were even some children as young as I, few even younger. We all may not know each other, however we had one thing in common: we were all afraid.

And it was this moment that I realized that tears were rolling down my cheeks. I put my hand up, shocked. Then, suddenly, I burst into tears. I was afraid and alone. I didn't know what to do.

At some point, I seemed to have cried myself asleep, slipping into a deep slumber. I awoke to find a guard hollering at me.

"Get up, you little brat!" He shouted, smacking me across the face with his hand. I immediately rose, stunned. I've never seen an adult hit a kid, especially in the manner like that. He grabbed my shoulder and threw me off the cargo ship. I stumbled and fell, but managed to get up by the time he jumped down. We were all standing on a dock. I breathed in the salt air and looked around.

There were no other islands in sight. We were completely cut off from the outside world, in a desolate and deserted area. Before us lay just a small rock plateau that, at first, housed nothing, save a few small buildings. However, if you looked closer, you would realize that the plateau was actually made of stone and was being built. There were workers in ragged uniforms carrying materials and wheelbarrows, some children breaking stones apart. Guards were watching them, whipping those who slowed down. I stepped back, fear running through my veins again. This wasn't happening…

"Welcome to Paradise Island!" One of the guards retorted.

Paradise Island? This was a nightmare! A couple people turned around to run away, however the guards were quicker. They took out their staffs and began shooting at the people, wounding them. For those who witnessed, it was a sign to not disobey them. One of the guards, a tall, muscular man wearing a purple suit, turned around to face us.

"If anyone wants to join them in the Underworld, feel free to run now."

Nobody moved, but some people gasped, others crying.

"What kind of crap is this?" A man hollered. "You can't do this! We have rights you kno-"

Bam. A shot from the guard's staff and he was dead.

The harsh reality seemed to grip some of the people more tightly.

The man in the purple suit looked up at us. "My name is Flavius. For those of you left alive, you will be laborers from now on."

A wave of gasps went through the crowd.

"You will do what we say and when we say it. Any disobedience will result in ultimate execution." He circled around us, like a lion ready to strike its prey. "Now, you are probably wondering what we are doing here?" He smirked. "Well, scum like you just won't understand." He put up his hand. "Guards, take them to their cells."

People began wailing, but did not resist as we were all rushed to a small building. I was nearly run over as we were thrown into a cell, ragged clothes thrown at us. One of the guards threw me a cloth dress….just a rough white material. They told me to get changed and report outside immediately. They turned around and gave us our privacy (surprisingly, although we caught a couple trying to peek). I quickly changed and put on the dress, not looking away from the ground. I put rubbed my hand on it when I noticed a dry brown mark on the inside. My eyes bulged, realizing it was dried blood.

This dress had belonged to someone….and not just anyone, a girl about her age. Whoever had owned this dress was probably dead…and they reused the clothes for their next victims. Tears were beginning to appear again and I wiped my eyes, not wanting the guards to see me crying. I walked up and the guards all had us stand in a line.

"Your first task will be to carry the supplies to the workers who are building the walls. You will work until we say your are finished and then you will get a meal." The guard turned around and pointed to a pile of rubble. "Now get going that crap isn't going to move by itself."

A man simply smiled and snapped his fingers. The rocks suddenly began to glow pink and were raised in the air. People watched in amazement as the man was using Levitation Magic. The guard grunted and shot hit staff at the man. He moved for a second, and the shot hit him in the shoulder. The rocks fell to the ground. The man clutched his shoulder and fell to his knees. He looked down, his hand blood smeared. The guard walked up to the man and smacked the sword into the wound. The guard then took his staff and hit the wounded man in the head, knocking him unconscious. The guard turned around. "Infirmary."

"Yes, Ackley. Two guards picked the man up and hurried him off to a building with a red cross on it.

The guard, Ackley, turned around to face us. "I may have forgotten to mention: we prohibit the use of magic. That man will be let off with a warning, but after this point, anybody who utilizes the power of spells will be automatically executed on the spot."

Ackley ordered us to begin and we all looked for a rock. I wanted to prove to them that I was strong, so I found a fairly large boulder. I tried to lift it up, however my arms could not bear the weight. Other men, whom were strong, had a stone lifted atop each shoulder. I pushed the boulder, but to no avail. I turned to find a guard staring me down, with an annoyed expression on his face. He got out his staff. "Oi brat, get moving."

"I'll help her." Someone called. I turned around to find a man above me. He was fairly tall with crazy gray hair that was overgrown. He was wearing a white t-shirt that was ripped and torn with gray shorts that were too short due to his height. He pushed the boulder and easily moved it. The guard turned around to go watch some other workers. I looked around and found a smaller, easier rock to move, and tried to catch up to the man who had helped me. When I finally caught up to him, I noticed that sweat was rolling down his face. He seemed to be out of breath and was straining to move. Then I realized it: this man was too old to be doing this kind of stuff and on top of that, he didn't have the strength left to move the rock. I put down the rock I had, coming back for it later, and helped the man push the boulder, much to his surprise. He looked down.

"Oi, girl, you're going to get in trouble." He whispered.

"Whoever said I can't help you?" I smiled back at him. The man smiled back and we both continued to push the boulder.

We reached the wall and were both drenched in sweat. We turned around and realized how far we came—probably a mile or two. We walked back, out of breath.

"Move it!" A guard shouted, waving his staff. Both of us ran further to the other side to pick up more boulders.

We reached the other side when the old man wheezed and picked up another boulder. "I'll be going on ahead. Let's stay distant; to make sure the guards don't think we're doing anything." I tried to stop him, but looked a little ahead to realize that a guard was breaking up a couple who were walking together. I didn't say anything after that and continued on.

After two hours of labor, the children were let out before the adults; they usually worked a little longer. The children were all huddled into a cell, stuffed together. I walked to the back corner and sat down on the cold floor. My bare feet were covered in dirt and blisters and were very sore. I put my knees to my face and wrapped my arms around them and began sobbing. I couldn't help it, but I just started. This place was a nightmare and I couldn't get away from it.

I wiped my tears and looked up to find a couple of the kids standing above me.

"Yo." A blue-haired kid smiled. He was dressed in the same clothing as the boys: a white ragged shirt with green shorts. He had a weird red marking on his face that intrigued me. "I'm Jellal. Jellal Fernandez."

"Jellal, since when did you act so cool." The girl chuckled a little. She had short brown hair and wore the same white tattered dress as I was wearing. "My name's Millianna Nekama."

A boy with tanned skin and blonde hair pointed to himself. "I'm Sho Ralston."

Another boy with olive skin and brown hair spoke. "Simon Blakewood."

"Yo, Wally Bucahnan's the name." A black-haired kid with a pointy noise piped in.

"What's your name?" Jellal asked.

"Erza." I mumbled. My cheeks were still streaked with tears.

"Erza?" Jellal asked.

I nodded.

"Do you have a last name?" Wally asked.

I shook my head. To be honest, I didn't know my last name. I never really bothered to learn it I guess.

"Well, how about Scarlet?" Jellal said.

"Scarlet?" Millianna asked. "I like it."

I looked at my scarlet hair.

"Yeah, that way we'll always remember, no matter what." Jellal smiled.

"Erza…..Erza Scarlet." I liked the name and smiled. Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized it was the first time I smiled since I arrived at the island. Maybe….just maybe, it won't be hell after all…


	2. Chapter 2: The Disciplinary Room

Fairy Tail: Origins: Erza

Chapter Two: The Disciplinary Chamber

X775

(Author's Note: I know that last chapter says X770. Last chapter's date was supposed to be X775.)

My newfound friends and I would spend the passing days laughing and joking around. We were kids, after all. It was surprisingly a lot of fun. We were all in the same Group. Areas are like the divisions amongst the slaves. My friends and I were a part of Group 16. Unlike the grueling work I had done the first day (which I would late find out was sort of like tryouts, to see which group you would benefit most in), we would be doing repairs. Most children got this job, as we were still young to be used. We would repair broken tools and such that other slaves had to use to build. While it wasn't grueling, we were constantly watched. We were not allowed to talk nor look up from our work unless we were getting some supplies. Unfortunately, there was the Group Leader—the guard in charge of each group—and ours was Ackley. I came to hate that laugh of his, and I hear it in my nightmares. This would be my—our—routine every day. I was wondering if this slave life would be as horrible as others say. That was before I had found out about the Disciplinary Chamber.

The Disciplinary Chamber; few ever returned from it and for those who did they usually weren't right afterwards. I did not know where they were taken or when someone would be, however it was all the same dangerous. Despite its name, people would not go there to be punished, but rather, were selected at random for what they call interrogation. I would soon find out the horror of this room….

It was a usual day, where we were repairing some hammers that had fallen apart. Honestly, they didn't need a Group to do a job as little as this, however we would do as they say. I was fidgeting with the tool, where I heard screaming.

"What are you doing?" A guard shouted. We all looked up and saw one of the slaves tackle a guard down and grabbed his staff. He whirled around and knocked out an advancing guard. I suddenly heard another thump and another slave had knocked out a guard.

More and more people joined up, screaming and hollering.

"IT'S A REVOLT!" One of the guards shouted, right before getting smacked across the face by a staff. The slaves that knew magic were using them to their fullest. One man, using Water Magic, whisked his hand and water flew from his fingers, knocking the guards down. Another woman was using Flash Magic. Little balls of light appeared from her hands and blinded the guards. While not an attack, it was effective defense. She advanced and, with a staff she took from one of the guards, managed to knock out the rest. My friends and I sat there; amazed at the battle that was taking place around us. We were stunned. We didn't know what to do.

Then the earthquake hit. It was quick, a giant tremor opening up beneath the slaves, sucking them in. Even some of the guards fell victim. The slaves dropped their staffs and ran to get back to their seats and continued working. I noticed Jellal and the others had gone back to working too, a nervous expression on their faces. I did the same.

"What is going on here?" A man roared. He was overweight and smelled like bad tuna. He had short brown hair that needed a wash and wore a purple suit with a black cape. Some of the guards knelt down in. The slaves looked terrified.  
>"Lord Radcliff." The guards stated.<p>

"Why can't you handle a bunch of slaves?" Radcliff said. Before the slaves could answer, he kicked and empty table and flew back, crashing against the wall. "Where is Ackley?"

"H-He went to go see the Superior." One guard stammered.

Radcliff seemed to weaken at that, but looked frustrated. He stood there.

"Sorry sir, it would never happen again." A guard muttered.

"Hell it won't." Radcliff shouted. "Now, you…" He pointed to the man that had used Water Magic. "I need to ask you a couple questions…." Radcliff smiled.

The man gulped and walked forward, his head held high. Radcliff smiled and snapped his fingers. The two were gone in an instant. The guards turned around and made us go back to work—even after these events we were still forced to do labor.

Hours passed and then days….and I didn't see the Water Magic man again….

It wouldn't be until later that I would see the full effects of the Disciplinary Chamber. It was a week after the little revolt, and another man had tried to start one. Unfortunately, he was the lone wolf as memories of the first one still clung to our minds. He had knocked a guard down and expected others to go along with him; no one had. He was immediately taken down and dragged to the chamber. It was the same day Group 16 was going to take the new supplies to the tower. The Disciplinary was on our way.

We were scared. Jellal and I kept exchanging glances, knowing that we would most likely witness the man's torture, even though we ourselves weren't sure what that torture was.

However, that day was also a little sweet. That was the day we had the addition to Group 16. And it was the man that had helped me on my first day—his name is Rob by the way.

"Magic?" I asked, looking up at him. (When delivering supplies, it was the one time the guards allowed us to talk.)

"Yes. Magic." Rob smiled. "I'm a Magician-er, at least I was at one point."

"Magician." I looked down at the ground, smiling at the thought. "What's it like—to have magic?"

Rob pondered the thought. "It's like a little tingly sensation. Your filled with excitement, and yet mystery at the same time. You never know what life will throw at you."

"That's so cool." Jellal exclaimed.

"When I grow up, I want magic too!" Millianna cried.

"Well, when you're a little older, maybe you'll be able to have the powers." Rob smiled warmly. He reminded me of the grandfather that I never had. He was like a father figure to all of us, as we never really got to experience living with parents.

"By the way, Rob." Simon said. "What's that mark on your back?"

Rob smiled. "It's the mark of a guild."

"Guild?" Sho squeaked.

"Oh, I've heard of them!" Wally exclaimed. He turned to Sho. "Guilds are a place where magicians gather. They go on jobs and stuff like that and make tons of money. Each guild has its own crest and Master." And Wally went on about how the Magic Council was involved and how there are Dark Guilds. I was wondering if Wally even knew that Sho stopped listening.

"That is correct." Rob said. "Guilds are a lot of fun. It's a place where you can experience the good things in life."

"So what guild do you belong to?" I asked.

"Ah. I belong to-"He stopped as an ear-piercing scream was let out. We stopped dead in our tracks, half-expecting a revolt to start, but one hadn't.  
>"What are you doing?" Ackley shouted. "Keep walking!"<p>

We all looked around, wondering where the sound was coming from. The screams didn't stop—we even heard laughter. The road split up ahead and we went to the left, while the screaming was going to the right. The guards weren't looking and my friends were too busy talking to Rob. I slowly backed up and turned around, going down the right path.

Boy, did I regret that. It was like a terrible nightmare. The Disciplinary Chamber was a circular room with gray walls and a single blue pillar in the center. The prisoner would be tied to the pillar and the guards would be shooting magic and waving a whip at the guards. It was horrible.

The man from before was strapped to the pillar, blood dripping from his face. He was breathing heavy. The guard raised his whip and slashed across the man's face, fresh blood forming. Another guard raised his hand and suddenly the Ghost Troops appeared. The Ghost Troops where a bunch of ghoul-looking beings that blew fire from their mouths. The guard put down his hand and the fiery storm started, the man wailing. My legs were shaking, I could barely stand. I watched in horror as the fire ceased, the ban blackened, but still alive. I would prefer death than this. The guards started laughing.

"Still, breathing I see." The guard chuckled. "Let's see what you do after this." He snapped his fingers and the blue pillar came to life, electricity surging from its center. The man suddenly went up in a loud lightning bolt. He was screaming, his body taking a lot of damage. I didn't know what happened to him—I was too afraid to find out. I turned around and ran. I ran away from the torture, the screaming and the horror. Tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't bear leaving the man, knowing he was going to die, but I had to run. I couldn't stand watching it anymore. I ran away, not looking back. I didn't want to turn around to see the twisted cruelty that those guards were dealing out. I ran even further, back to down the left path, up to my friends. I ignored their questions and stayed silent for the rest of the day. I was too afraid to think about it. I did not go back, nor did I look back. Not even once.


	3. Chapter 3: The Light Above the Clouds

Fairy Tail: Origins: Erza

X775

Group 16 only worked on the repairs for a short time. The guards liked to switch the Groups around to different jobs. Unfortunately, we had to dig holes. I did not know what for, but the guards made us do it. Something told me even they did not know. We started out early in the morning, each person getting a shovel, and we just dug holes and didn't stop until lunchtime.

"This is exhausting." Wally complained. He leaned on his shovel, breathing heavy.

"Get back to work!" A guard hollered, waving a staff in the air. Wally hurriedly began digging, trying to avoid the guard's wrath.

Rob, somehow, seemed to be getting by. He aged every day. His gray hair was now turning white and he was losing weight fast. You could see his ribcage and he barely at any as it is. Although, he did have an easier time shoveling than fidgeting with the repairs. He was easier at back-breaking work than the easier jobs like repairs.

I looked up at the sky, black clouds thick; thunder boomed in the distance. It had been like that ever since we arrived.

"Does it ever clear up?" I asked.

"What clears up?" Jellal asked.

I pointed at the sky. "The clouds."

Jellal shrugged. "It's been like that since we arrived. There's really no point in worrying about it." He turned around and continued digging.

I sighed and continued digging.

"It's because of the weather patterns." Rob explained.

The five of us turned to him.

"Weather patterns?" Simon asked.

"Yes. We are over an area in the ocean where two air currents meet." Rob said. "Here, storms would tend to merge and the seas are known to be extremely rough around here. Some say that Death haunts these waters."

"I hope Death haunts these guards." Simon muttered.

"Oh, do you really?" A voice said. We whirled around and Ackley was standing behind us.

"Uh….I…" Simon began.

"Was just making a death threat?" Ackley smiled.

I stepped in front of Simon.

Ackley seemed to frown at this. "What do you want, brat?"

I glared at him. "He said nothing. Now, go away and let us get back to work."

Ackley narrowed his eyes. "And what makes you think you can talk to me like that?"

Rob intervened this time. "How about we make a deal: we lose a meal for this little argument and you'll let Simon's remark slide."

Ackley smiled. "Fair enough. But I've got my eye on you." He turned around and walked away.

"Erza." Rob said. "Watch your mouth when speaking to the guards. They won't hesitate to kill you."

That 'kill you' part seemed to startle Sho and Millianna.

"Please don't Erza." Sho said.

"Yeah, we don't want you dead." Millianna added.

I smiled warmly at them. "Don't worry, I won't."

They smiled back at me, but I couldn't help thinking that if Ackley and I crossed paths again, we would clash once more….

"Fairy Tail?" I asked Rob at lunchtime. He was telling us about his guild and such.

"Yes, Fairy Tail." Rob said. He seemed excited to be talking about it. "It's a wondrous guild full of crazy people. We're all one big happy family."

I smiled, straightening after hearing the word 'family'. I wasn't used to having a family, but I would give anything to be a part of one.

"What are the other guild members like?" Jellal asked, excited.

"Well, there's Makarov. He's the Master of Fairy Tail and boy is he stubborn. But even so, he's got a kind heart and everybody at the guild loves him."

"Seems like a lot of fun." Wally said. "What I would give to be in a guild."

"Well, when you grow older and get out of here, you can go to Magnolia and there you will find Fairy Tail." Rob smiled.

"That is if you get out of here." Ackley muttered. He was standing behind Rob. A smile cracked across his face and he walked away, laughing.

"I really hate that guy." Simon growled.

"Don't let him get you mad." Jellal said. "That's what he wants."

Thunder boomed outside. Rain began pouring down, people running for cover. Smiles cracked across our faces—for some reason, we didn't have to work if it rained. It was out of character for the guards, who usually want us constantly working. Regardless, we had the rest of the day off.

"It's constantly dark out." Wally muttered. "It's kind of gloomy."

"It's only gloomy if you make it." Rob replied.

"Huh?" Wally asked.

Rob smiled. "Think of it like this: above all that darkness out there, there is a big sun radiating light down to the Earth. In all darkness, there is always light and in all light, there will always be darkness. Just remember that." Rob smiled.

We stared at him for a second, but the silence broke when the guards lined us up, shoving the slaves back into their respective cages. The six of us huddled in the back. The barred window above rattled as the rain water hit it.

"In my heart?" I asked. I put my hand on my chest, feeling my heart beat.

"Yes. That is where magic lies." Rob explained. The other four where whispering in the corner, laughing at each other. Rob and I sat underneath the rattling window.

"You mean, it's in my blood?" I asked.

"Yes and no." Rob said after a moment of hesitation. "Yes, your body holds magic, however it's not physically there."

"Oh." I replied. "So then how does magic get there?"

Rob chuckled. "I already answered that. It's in your heart."

"My heart?" I asked.

"Yes." Rob said. "You have to believe in magic in order for it to exist. And the root of all belief is in your heart."

"So, is magic like tarot cards and prayers?" I asked.

"You can consider them 'magic'." Rob replied. "However, true magic lies within you. If you believe that magic can exist within yourself, then it shall exist."

I was mesmerized. "Someday…someday when I get magic, I'll fly around on my broomstick and be able to leave this place…..and then….and then I'll take everybody with me."

Rob smiled.

"And I can be free….the whole sky will be my domain." I turned to Rob. "What magic do you use?"

Rob's face turned grim. "I….gave up magic a long time ago…."

"Oh…." I replied. I looked out the window. "Hey, Rob?"

"Yes?" Rob asked.

"Can fairies fly?"

"Of course." Rob smiled. "If you want to fly, then you can fly. You just have to believe."

I smiled and moved closer to the window. "Then when I get magic and become a fairy…..I want to soar high in the sky, my domain, and reach the light above the clouds…."


	4. Chapter 4: Radcliff the Breaker

Fairy Tail: Origins: Erza

Chapter Four

X776

I had spent the beginning of the New Year in this living hell. We spent each day, not knowing if will survive to see the dawn of the next. Our hours were long—sundown to sunset. Winter was especially hard because of the harsh cold. The guards did not give us extra clothes, forcing us to shiver in the thin cloths on our backs.

Ackley never ceased to spring up out of nowhere. He would always be around, trying to get under your skin. He was like a snake waiting to snap with its poisonous fang. And then there was Radcliff, whom I would find more about in the next coming days…

The slaves had a nickname for him: Radcliff the Breaker. He was a wizard that used Echo Magic, a terrifying magic that, if used properly, can even shake the Earth. I had already witnessed this during the skirmish at lunch time a couple months ago, but that was only a fraction of his power. He would use this Echo Magic as punishment for slaves who defied the guards. That's why he was known as the Breaker—he broke slaves down until they finally complied with all the guards' orders. I've seen slaves being forced off, to be 'broken'.

It had been a morning in January, I believe (we slaves never really were able to keep track of time. I knew it was a New Year because the guards had celebrated.). Jellal, Simon, Sho, Millianna, Wally, Grandpa Rob and I were all heading out to work. Millianna was having a tough time with the work. We had moved on to building, and the bricks were too heavy for her. We were all having trouble, but Millianna was the youngest and had the hardest time.

"Faster!" The guard would bark at her. Our jobs were to stack bricks, and it was not an easy task. We had to lug the bricks across the island and then stack them on top of each other. If we weren't there fast enough, we would have to carry a sack of dirt back to the other side of the island where the bricks where. It was back-breaking and I would rather drop dead than suffer through it. Grandpa Rob wasn't faring too well. He had grown even skinnier. He was barely able to life up the brick. Somehow, he managed.

It was around that time that Radcliff had come up. He had gotten even bigger and was munching on a chicken leg. Our mouths watered as he walked by. He turned to us. "What are you looking at?" He chuckled loudly and stomped his foot on the ground. The ground shook and the slaves in front of him were thrown into the air. He laughed and turned to us. "What's the matter?"

We all turned around quickly and went back to work. To be honest, we were all terrified of him. Worse, he and Ackley were buddies. They would both take on slaves together, knowing that combined, the slaves would not revolt.

"Whoops." Ackley muttered, knocking the brick out of Millianna's hands. She fell to the ground, slowly backing up.

"What's a matter?" Ackley leaned down. "You little piece of shit."

Millianna turned around and ran behind Jellal and Simon. They both stood in front of here.

"Oh? So you think your high and mighty because there are three of you." He lifted his staff.

Ackley stepped forward, and I got in between them. I blocked the staff with my wrist, the pain surging in my forearm.

"Oh?" Ackley asked in that asshole voice of his. "Get back to work, scum."

"No." I replied angrily.

"Oh? We are defiant today, aren't we?" Ackley cackled. "I'll ask you again, go back to work. This had nothing to do with you." What pissed me off more was that he was smiling at this.

"No." I replied.

"Oh?" Ackley seemed to be ecstatic. He grabbed my wrist. "Then why don't you come with me?" He dragged me along with him.

"Erza!" Millianna shouted.

"Sis!" Sho screamed.

I didn't know what happened after that. Ackley had turned around and hit me with his staff, and I blacked out…..

The room was dark and my wrists were tied around a pole. I couldn't hear or see anything, but my legs hurt from standing up too long. Something shuffled in the corner. I turned my head. "Who's there!"

A light appeared, a small flicker of a candle, and the face of Radcliff appeared out of the darkness.

"Hello, my dear….Erza is it?" Radcliff smiled.

"What do you want?" I muttered.

"Don't you know why you're here?" He asked. He snapped his fingers and the room lit up. I gasped. I was in the Disciplinary Chamber.

"Speechless, are we?" Radcliff muttered. He put out his hand and snapped. Sound waves echoed from his hand, my body surging back—except it because I was strapped to a pole. I had a surging pain shoot up my back.

"You may have heard of me, I'm Radcliff the Breaker." He chuckled. "And if it weren't obvious, you need to be….broken."

I shut my eyes as another round of sound waves slammed against me. I opened one eye, trying to glare at him. Finally I just let out a scream.

"That's what I want to hear." Radcliff muttered. "That sound—that ear-piercing scream is what gets me excited. I can feel it—the adrenaline surging through my veins!" He clapped his hands and another rush of waves flew by me. "Now, let me ask you, are you going to do as we say?"

I glared at him. "NO!"

Radcliff frowned. "Oh?" He slammed his hand against the ground and a fissure opened up, its crack ending right before my feet. "I'll ask you again, are you going to do as we say?"

I opened my mouth to speak.

"I would think before saying anything. The wrong answer and you'll be falling down to the center of the Earth."

I shut my mouth. I couldn't let the others go on without me…I just couldn't. I didn't want to die just yet. I nodded.

"Oh?" He snapped his fingers and the ground broke, the rocks slamming onto my body.

"I said yes!" I screamed.

"True, however, you still aren't broken, are you?" Radcliff asked. He did the same thing again, the cuts stinging as the rocks hit me.

"I heard from Ackley." Radcliff smiled. "You've defied him more than once, haven't you?"

"I….."

"Don't even try to deny it, girly." Radcliff smiled and he hit me with another echo.

"We….we just want…." I began.  
>Radcliff leaned in closer. "What? I couldn't here you?" He snickered.<p>

"We just want our freedom!" I shouted.

Radcliff frowned. "Freedom?" He surged another round of echoes. "FREEDOM? Freedom is a false hope. There is no true freedom in this world."

"Yes there is!" I replied.

"No, not in this world." Radcliff smiled. "But in his world, everyone will be free."

"His world?" I muttered. "What do you mean?"

"Whoops." Radcliff smiled. "I've told you too much." He snapped his fingers and rocks flew at me. That was the last sight before I went unconscious for a second time that day…

When I awoke, Millianna was staring down at me.

"Erza!" She shouted, hugging me.

"We were worried about you, Erza." Jellal said.

I looked away, blushing. My face felt warm….it was an unusual feeling. I suddenly felt queasy.

"T-Thanks." I replied. I looked over at Simon, who seemed to look away real fast.

Was….was he blushing?


End file.
